1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a movable gas storage cover of a hydraulic biogas fermentation device, and particularly to a bracket type biogas gas storage cover.
2. Description of Related Arts
The China patent number ZL03201184.3 “Foldable Biogas Digester Cover” disclosed a removable gas storage cover for biogas digester, wherein three reinforcing beams are provided on top of the removable cover. Removable connectors are mounted on the reinforcing beans. The removable connectors can be plugged into the inner edge of the opening of the biogas digester so that the removable cover can be fixed inside the opening of the biogas digester. Because the removable cover is fixed via the removable connectors, the removable cannot be upwardly floated at the time when the biogas is stored in the removable cover. Practically, such structural configuration is useful in practice but still have some disadvantages. The removable cover is fastened to the opening of the gas storage by the three reinforcing beams to prevent the removable cover from floating upward. In other words, the three reinforcing beams exert the downward force to push down the removable cover from the top thereof. However, when the removable cover is exerted by the gas pressure inside the biogas digester, the removable cover is deformed especially with the resistance from the reinforcing beams. Therefore, the removable cover must be configured to have high stiffness and strength for anti-deformation. This will increase the production cost and limit the service life span of the removable cover.